Blame It On That Red Dress
by mysoulmate
Summary: Penny is wearing a new dress and Sheldon shuts down
1. Chapter 1

This is the first ever heterosexual fanfic I've ever wrote, so I hope you like it. I was thinking about TBBT when Blame It On That Red Dress came on the radio one day at work. And well yu can see hat happened.

I don't own The Big Bang Theory

Sheldon could count on two fingers how many times he'd he'd been struck dumb. The first was when Penny walked in the apartment that night looking for a dance partner. He'd seen her in various states of dress. In a shower curtain, bare-assed, laundry day slob, in dresses so short and tight men around him liked watching her walk away. But that red dress, for the first time since his mother stopped breast feeding him his brain grinded to a halt.

When one of them, possible Howard, had expressed his feelings with, "Hubba hubba."

Sheldon just had to agree, in fact his words were, "Good Lord, yes!" Which might be why he'd been picked to join her. She'd twirled, leaned close and asked if he really thought the dress looked good on her. Once more he could only express, "Good Lord, yes!"

He was uncomfortably aware how close she was to him, breasts just lightly touching him. Penny was all he took in. Pouty mouth, big bright eyes, cute little nose. The way that dress clung in all the right places well teasingly ambiguous in others. Until she walked through that door, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D didn't know that what the right places even were.

She asked him to follow her and he'd done so without question, another first. She'd gotten him to change out of the standard Sheldon wear and into a dress shirt and pair of black slacks his mother had brought him for special occasions. She'd swayed her hips, bit her bottom lip, and ran her fingers around the collar and down his clothed chest. Smoothing the few wrinkles and making him gulp. She made him want things he'd only thought of in passing and as theory.

That dress made an overheard pick up line suddenly make sense, 'that's a beautiful dress, but it would look better on the floor next to my bed.'

"Sheldon!" Penny stared up at him mouth dropped.

_Shock, that was shock._ Sheldon felt a brief smile on his lips, he knew he was right about that facial expression.

"I can't believe you just said that."

The dress was losing it's effect with every distracting word coming out of those pretty lips. "What did I say Penny?"

"That's a beautiful dress, but it would look better on the floor next to my bed."

He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He needed to get away from Penny and that alluring dress. Trying to escape he found himself once more being distracted by Penny's fingers tugging on his collar. Those devious digits once more ran down his chest, pressing a little harder and releasing a moan.

Sheldon let himself be pressed against the wall. His hands clutched at the wall, longing for those hips, those breasts, to touch that golden hair. He bit his lip and drew blood, it's copper tang just brought Penny to the forefront of his thoughts instead of taking his mind off her. Her breath ghosted over his ear when she rose up and whispered to him. Breasts pressed more firmly against him. If he'd been a man any less in control of himself that dress would indeed be decorating the floor instead of the woman before him.

She's asked a question, looking at him with those eyes, that pout. He hadn't heard a word but like many a man before him he agreed anyways.

That's all she needed, he was being dragged out of his bedroom. In the living room the guys scattered pretending to look like they hadn't being trying to listen in. Penny gave a little wave good-bye and they were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I no own TBBT

The second time Sheldon's brain stopped working was only when they'd returned from the club. He'd grumbled the whole way up the stairs. He was tired, and sore, and why did they have to dance for three hours? He didn't like dancing, not if left with a choice.

"Sheldon."

The man in question looked up, just a few steps up on the landing his lack of choice stood glaring at him. A strap slid down from one shoulder, Penny had one hand on her hip, that dress was tempting him again. The dress bunched up a bit where she's placed her hand, raising the hem just enough to make it feel like she was teasing him on purpose. He took her all in. High heels, tan and toned legs he now knew were soft, the hem of that dress loosely covering thighs he's seen nude enough to know they were as lovely as her lower legs, hips that swung in time to music better then any belly dancer, a figure she worked hard for, perky breasts he wanted to know how well they fit in his hands, arms that were stronger then they looked, devious digits and soft flesh, a neck that looked so kissable when she put her hair up. Her death glare wasn't enough to stop that enemy sound that bubbled from his throat. He bit is lip and groaned.

In one night she'd turned him upside down. Till that red dress he didn't care about sex or kissing, not even holding hands. Penny was his friend, his annoying neighbour friend, but a friend none the less. His love for her was platonic at best, closer to the way he feels about his sister then how more primal men feel. His mother was no longer his only Kryptonite, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to burn the world altering cloth or all of her other clothing.

Whatever Penny was going to tell him off for was lost upon hearing him groan. Nothing like reducing one of the worlds smartest men to goo with a simple outfit to boost an aspiring actress's ego.

Her lips moved again and he'd missed the words but didn't miss her finger calling him to her. He followed her up to the landing where she grabbed once more on his collar and backed up, dragging a smitten scientist with her.

Not for the first time that evening there were pressed together. Penny's back against the door of her apartment and Sheldon's chest to hers.

His hands longer for her body, but kept the door company instead. She smelled like strawberries and sweat. Pheromones and soda. What little part of his brain clung to who he was three and half hours ago was disgusted and shouted that she needed a shower, that he needed a shower. The rest of brain said, 'shut it!' And thought Penny was pretty and smelled great.

She wiggled against him and guided his hands to her body._ Oh thank you Jesus._ Her sexy pout. A moaned question, "Kiss me?"

So he did, marking the second time his brain ever didn't nothing more then keep him alive.

Soft lips on his. The dress bunching under his hands. Her thigh as his hand decided to explore the bits of flesh only teased at. She was moaning and gasping as he experimented for himself that that neck was kissable. Turns out it was also suckable and lickable. It caused her hands to grasp at the short strands of his hair, to drag her nails softly up his back, and to wiggle so wonderfully against him that if he wasn't otherwise occupied he'd have stripped right there in the hall.

"Want to come in for coffee?"

"Huh?" The question brought him back to reality. "Penny I don't.."

"Sex, coffee is code for sex."

"Oh, oh...I guess a little coffee..."

Released from each other Sheldon felt normality returning. Was he really no better then Raj, Leonard or god forbid Howard? Chasing after _sex_ like some chase enlightenment? He saw Penny nearly nude, nearly everyday. Those tops and shorts never left much to the imagination if he'd been so inclined to imagine such things. Could it solely be the dress? No, had Howard walked in wearing that dress he'd only have wondered what bet the other man had lost. He couldn't picture himself being attracted to Amy Farrah Fowler or Bernadette in the same outfit. So it wasn't the dress, not alone. He easily recalled moments with Penny, her dancing in his kitchen, the look on her face when she'd found his white board the first day, that blue dress after Alicia moved in, many a laundry day slob look, when she's needed his help after her slip in the tub, that tattoo. No it wasn't just the dress, but it sure helped.

Penny had let them in her apartment and lead Sheldon by way of intoxicating kisses and light touches to her bedroom.

'Germs! Germs!' Screamed his warning system. 'Dirty, messy, unclean!' His hands brushed off that last strap and the front slid down. His warning system shut down with it.

He started kissing her neck again, making her fingers dance across his back and up into his hair. Farther down he kissed the shorter her breath felt like it came. Finally his hands were allowed to touch those breasts they'd been demanding for hours. She hadn't worn a bra, but he supposed, how could she have? There's no way that dress was made with wearing a bra in mind. He let his hands palm her, let his fingers rub her nipples. Pinching very lightly, rubbing them between his forefinger and thumb, his other fingers kneading the side of the breast. She groaned, her own hands grasping harder at his hair.

He ran his hands down her sides and up her back before pressing in the tips of his fingers and dragging them lightly down her back. She nearly screamed his name in pleasure. On his knees, hands once more on her hips, he kissed her stomach. Lightly in some places, sucking harder where her hip bones jutted out just a bit. Dipping his fingers down the bit of dress left he grasped the elastic of her panties and in one swift movement pulled both off.

For a brief moment Sheldon let himself drink it all in. Once friend and neighbour, soon to be lover, standing before him bare save for her high heels, and really what did those cover?

He kissed down from her hip, along her bikini line. It took only one moment of courage gathering before his tongue did what he'd only ever heard about from the guys. She panted holding on to him for balance. Sheldon wonder quite briefly how many of her past lovers were willing to do this? He easily recalled the sexually conversations he'd never voluntarily been part of and brought to the forefront of his mind the non-asked for advice. It wasn't easy with her standing up so he modified it some. Kissing her thighs, letting his tongue nudge and tease her clitoris. His hands moved swiftly well she was distracted and undid her heeled shoes. He might have been out of his comfort zone already, and they may have made her look good to understand why some swear, but he wasn't going to engage in coitus with those pointy heels on her.

He rose up when he finish undoing the straps. Holding her steady.

"You're still dressed." She whimpered going to kiss his neck. Her agile fingers undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. "We'll have to do something about that."

Sheldon was pleased, apparently he'd undressed her correctly because she was returning the favour the same way.

Kissing his exposed skin with every newly undone button. Slowly killing him with anticipation. At last the final button was free on his shirt. She kept going. His pants button unbuttoned, and a kiss. The zipper was so slowly unzipped, her fingers trailed up to his hips and he knew what she was going to do. Down came his pants and underwear. He'd caught them on his knee to save himself trouble well taking off his shoes, when that didn't matter anymore.

She'd taken him into her mouth. Not much beyond the head but that was more then enough for Sheldon. _Hydrogen! Helium!Lithium!Beryllium!_ "Penny!" She pulled off and kissed the head.

Standing tall again she kissed him. His hands groped at her body. Her hands pulling off rest of his shirt. It took some work but they moved to the bed and Penny laid back as Sheldon kissed her bottom to top. Starting at her ankles he slipped off his shoes and socks. Farther up and he lost his pants and underwear. He kissed up till their mouths met again and again. All hands, touching, groping and grinding, they moved.

He pushed inside of her and couldn't believe it. This is what the fuss was about, maybe being a bit more primal was a good thing. She was so warm and wet and _JESUS_! This was so much better then masturbation. He pumped in and out, trying to follow Penny's urging. Thankfully she was vocal about what she wanted.

"Harder!" And he would, "Faster!" And he sped up. "Yes there! THERE!" Her fingers scratched up his back and he felt that familiar push over oblivion that was just so much better this way.

He let his arms slide till he rest as lightly as he could on top of Penny. Rolling off slightly he felt that old biological need to bond and cuddle. Instinct had gotten him this far, Sheldon wasn't about to ignore it now. There they lay till Sheldon was sure Penny was fast asleep.

Quietly he untangled himself from her and got out of bed. He worked swiftly to clean up the bit of a mess they'd made. Her normal mess, he was just too tired to deal with. Clothing folded, hands washed and teeth finger brushed he crawled back into the warm bed. For the first time since pre-birth he was going to sleep with someone else. He sighed deeply and took in Penny's scent. Strawberries, sweat, pheromones and the sickly sweet soda from the club. He'd gotten use to Penny when she first moved in, he could get use to her like this.


End file.
